


I want to be happy for once

by notthebees2



Category: Macross Delta
Genre: F/M, MiragexFreyja is best ship, no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebees2/pseuds/notthebees2
Summary: Mirage Farina Jenius wants to be happy for once in her life, and she thought she would get her chance with Hayate Immelman, but that was not the case. Diary Entry that I thought that she would write. (She canonically does have one) Also, I was in a weird place when I thought about writing this and I am still in that place somewhat. Also this ship is better than Freyja and Hayate.Also, I posted this on my fanfiction.net account as well.
Relationships: Hayate Immelmann/Mirage Farina Jenius
Kudos: 3





	I want to be happy for once

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on A03 so I have no idea how well this will go. Also, there is an utter lack of fanfiction about this franchise and I want to change that.

I just want someone to like me.

I try and try and try but in the end, I keep failing.

Hayate is the latest example of this. We got so close. People thought that we were actually dating, and I wished the rumors were true. The times we spent looking at the sunset, consoling him after his first kill, the day we went shopping for a birthday present for Frejya and the times we flew together? He is one of the reasons how I loved flying again. He made me a better person. Are those experiences all for naught? Are those memories only there just to toy with my feelings? Just to make me think that I will be happy with someone for once in my life? 

I want him to be happy, but I want him to be happy with me. Is that too much to ask for? For once in my life, I just want to be happy with someone. Why can't it be with him?


End file.
